


The 14th Clan- Echo

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [4]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Character illustration for Theoriginalwhatsubtext's story The 14th Clan





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 14th Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885148) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



Echo is still based on the TV actor's appearance, but in the 14th Clan she is more experienced and marked by her past.  
She has facial tribal branding tattoos and scarring on her body.  
Special thanks to Theoriginalwhatsubtext who guided this artwork with feedback.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/29946700284/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
